Zamir Anaklusmos
Overview Zamir Anaklusmos is the only son of Poseidon, one of the three most powerful gods of Olympus. He is a second year student at Kuoh Academy and a member of the Kuoh Academy Swim Club. Appearance Zamir is a muscular young man with short, straight black hair and blue eyes. He is often seen wearing the Kuoh Academy men's uniform, which consists of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, he always wears swim trunks underneath so that he will be able to swim at a moment's notice. Personality Zamir, while looking serious on the outside, has a heart of gold on the inside. His outward appearance is often described "as calm as the sea" in reference to his nature as the descendant of Poseidon, God of the Sea. However, when angered, he still keeps control over his actions and uses this rage to empower him. His anger is noted to be like an ocean that swallows everything and submerges it into an endless abyss instead of a raging fire that burns indiscriminately. Summary Zamir was born from a pure Greek heritage, his name 'Zamir' being from his mother, who was known to be the best singer and vocalist in Greece. As such, 'Zamir' means 'clear voice' or 'beautiful voice.' His last name was given to him by his father, with 'Anaklusmos' meaning 'riptide.' After the untimely death of his mother, Poseidon arrived from Olympus to console his son and offered to train him and educate him. This was something that Zamir agreed to, then learning of his godly power. After the training from the gods of Olympus, Zamir was tasked with investigating strange occurrences in the town of Kuoh, in which he was transferred. After killing some Stray Devils, Zamir requested that he stay in Kuoh, as he liked his life there. The gods agree to this, wanting Zamir to be happy, even after the tragic death of his mother. Thus, Zamir grows more accustomed to Kuoh and even made friends with the Occult Research Club, though he knows they are Devils, they do not know that he is a Demigod. All they know is that he is immensely powerful. During Zamir's confrontation with Riser Phenex, he finally reveals his heritage to them, making the residents of the room speechless. Zamir then convinces Riser to fight him for his friend's freedom. Zamir tells Riser that not only would he get the opportunity to fight a Demigod, but if he won, his marriage would still be intact and he will have 'bragging rights' as Zamir put it, thus successfully tempting Riser into fighting a battle that he could not hope to win. Rias, still in shock of being in the presence of a Demigod, asks Zamir to join her peerage, but Zamir politely declined, saying his father, Poseidon (and potentially, the rest of Olympus), would probably become angry that his beloved son was now a servant to someone weaker than him. After Zamir wins the battle against Riser, much to the latter's humiliation, Zamir is invited to a ball as Rias' bodyguard along with her peerage, to which he agrees. However, he nearly left after several arrogant Devils requested that he join their peerages, to which he also declined. After giving a brief complaint to Sirzechs Lucifer, Sirzechs announced to all High Class Devils that they are not to ask Zamir to join their peerages, as it would incur the wrath of the Greek Gods. In fear of the Greek Gods' wrath, they swiftly agreed. It is also known that Sona Sitri is deeply in love with Zamir, but will blush and deny it if she is accused of it by other people. However, Sona has no qualms in admitting her feelings for Zamir to her sister, Serafall Leviathan and says that his presence is calm and soothing, like water. Abilities 'Water Manipulation: '''Zamir can create, shape, and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Zamir also has command over the storm and ocean, be it wind & rain and other aquatic effects related to water. He can even conjure up ice and cold, teleport vast distances using water as a medium, and calling down heavy thunder and lightning to strike enemies. '''Trident of the Sea: '''Zamir wields a special trident created by Hephaestus from Celestial Bronze, the blessed metal of Greece, and Orichalcum, the mythical metal of Atlantis; which was then infused with half of Poseidon's power to make it able to turn into water. It is stated that if anyone were to break it, the trident's pieces would reform itself from water and back to its normal state. Zamir holds incredible mastery over his trident and is able to call it back to his grasp if it ever leaves his hand. The trident also serves as his Zamir's symbol of authority. Quotes ''"Why would I indulge myself in invading the privacy of someone who has every right to that privacy as you do to your own?" '' - Zamir to the Perverted Duo. ''"I like the water. I like it because there is nothing softer and weaker like it, and yet there is nothing better for attacking hard and strong things. For this, there is no substitute." - Zamir, quoting Lao Tzu. Trivia * Zamir was originally intended to have a Sacred Gear, specifically Divine Dividing, but the idea was scrapped. * Anaklusmos (meaning "Riptide") was also the name of the favored weapon used by Percy Jackson in the franchise Percy Jackson and the Olympians, made by Rick Riordan.